Resident Evil: The New Real (Working Title)
by TinnitusSanctus
Summary: This is a story I've written as a direct sequel to Resident Evil 6. The past is finally being left behind. It's time for Resident Evil to finally move on and breathe fresh air before it asphyxiates. There are more details in the intro to my story, but all that matters is that you enjoy. However, I love criticism, whether positive or negative. Feel free to review.


**_Introduction:_**

 _First of all, greetings to everyone. Rather than take the time to introduce myself, I'm going to get right to it and skip all the usual "I love Resident Evil" talk and give a bit of information as to how this story came about._

 _It was sometime in 2013 and even though I had enjoyed Resident Evil 6 on a different basis as the previous installments, I thought both the story and storytelling were awful, which is the one area I thought Capcom would never fail. That was all it took for me to write my own story, set as a direct sequel, to Resident Evil 6._

 _I never thought too hard about a story, as one day, it all came to me while I was just sitting at school. I started writing whatever came into my head, no matter how silly the story sounded. I knew the most important details would stay there regardless of how much I changed it._

 _I had written 67 pages in a matter of minutes as the idea was rushing through my head. As soon as I had finished, I read the story and realized it was very similar to the plot of the first 3 games. At first I thought, "This has been done many times, it won't be good anymore."_

 _After giving it some deeper thought, the main plot and characters had felt like a natural progression to Resident Evil 6 that could very well serve as a reboot of sorts. There were countless stories you can tell from a simple premise: "Escape the overrun city before it's too late."_

 _At that time (2013) rather than edit and rewrite the story, I left it alone for 2 years as I didn't have many ideas and wouldn't want to force anything into it. Now, my mind is dazzling again and I want to finish it. Of course, there will always be mixed reviews, but I'll do what I feel is right as opposed to try and please everyone._

 _Now this story, as I said, is a direct sequel to Resident Evil 6. It picks up just three weeks later on July 24, 2013. Why? That's the date of the outbreak from the first game, so what better place to restart?_

 _Although, I made it a point to leave the past behind and move on, as you'll notice in the story. I tried to use details from the past to move forward, rather than just relive the "good old days" of Resident Evil that everyone talks about now._

 _One final thing, I decided to leave details very minimal as I know fans of the games will easily catch on and know when I'm talking about past games or past events._

 _Oh yeah, other than this I haven't written a full fledged story since elementary school._

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 **Diagnosis** :

"Arklay Mansion is gone. Raccoon City is Destroyed. Umbrella is dead. Forever. There is no use in talking about it anymore."

"Well, I only continue to ask since I want to know how you are coping with the trauma of those events, Ms. Valentine."

"I remember them. Clearly. However, I've moved on. I'm not going to waste my time living in the past."

"That's good. Moving forward is a sign of progress. With time you will get better."

"Or worse."

"Now why do you say that, Ms. Valentine?"

"Clockwork makes everything tick..."

Jill Valentine. As she lies on her therapist's couch, she stares blankly into the ceiling, speaking of the traumatic events that have plagued her entire adult life. Countless horrors that she no longer wishes to think about or revisit.

She closes her eyes. Wondering. Wondering how she continues to fight. Wondering how long before she falls inside. Deep inside and gets lost to roam forever...

 **Clockwork**

July 24, 2013. Jill Valentine opens her eyes and awakens in her apartment bedroom to a howling alarm clock. Ignoring the noise, she stares into the ceiling of her bedroom. Staring. Blankly. Jill continues to wonder, just as she did the night before during her therapy session.

Finally, the clock abruptly stops. The sudden halt knocks Jill out of her gaze and brings her attention back to the world outside of her mind. Lying in the same spot, she simply turns her head to check the time shown on the clock.

9:03 am. Jill Valentine's day off. Jill doesn't know how to feel about her day off. It's quite dangerous being a police officer in a small city where crime is committed out of boredom.

However, being active keeps her mind working. It prevents her from thinking too much. Thinking of her loss. Slow and gradual. Yet almost certain.

Jill finally sits up in her bed. Before her mind has a chance to wander, she gets out of bed and walks to her bathroom. Upon walking in and seeing her reflection in the mirror above her sink, Jill feels confusion.

She cannot comprehend the feeling she has. Or a lack of feeling. No reaction upon her face. No emotion within her gaze. What is this? Is it anything? Or is it nothing?

Jill quickly runs cold water on her hands and splashes it on her face and neck. No effect. It didn't feel cold. It barely felt like anything. She knows why. Something else is washing over her.

The expression on Jill's face slowly changes. She stops moving and gazes into the mirror with seemingly no signs of life. With no warning, Jill urgently clenches the sink and leans her head forward. Not moving. Not thinking. Standing still. Trying to ignore the panic attack that has just rendered her body and mind numb.

Run. Jill wants to run. She never ran from anything. Never from horrific, shrieking creatures. Jill wants to run. Run from pure fear. Fear she cannot see. Fear she cannot hear. Fear she cannot harm.

Coughing. Jill begins coughing and slowly releases her grip on the sink. Fortunately, it only lasted a few seconds. This time. She slowly stares into her reflection again. Still no emotion visible within her. Though the attack has passed, Jill knows it can happen again at any time.

She continues to suffer. Her mind slowly breaking. Slowly. Surely. She wonders, how can she continue? Will she continue?

The many moving parts of the clockwork that allow everything else to tick in harmony are slowly decaying...

 **Covalence**

Nurturing the effects of the panic attack from mere moments ago with piping hot coffee, Jill walks into her living room where she hopes to start her day. Or day off, as she realizes.

She stops in front of the window by her dining table to get a view of the city outside. Bustling, living, thriving. All is well with the city she protects day and night. This time from living beings, not creatures.

Hope. A sense of hope comes over Jill as she sees peace among the citizens. Something she hasn't seen since July 23, 1998. The last day she cares to remember. The sight of harmony seems to warm her more than the searing coffee whose heat she cannot feel.

Slightly at ease upon seeing the calm of the city outdoors, Jill sits on her seemingly unused couch, grabs a book and turns on the television to get her mind off of... everything.

As soon as Jill clicks the power button on the remote, a knock is heard at her apartment door.

"Hello? Jill, are you home? You did say today was a good day to come visit, right?"

A strong voice. A calming voice. A female voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Give me a second," Jill replies to the guest outside her door as she sets down her remote and coffee mug.

"Oh yeah, no. Take your time, I'll wait out here," the female voice responded sarcastically.

As Jill walks toward her door, it is slowly opened by her guest as they let themselves in.

"Too late, I'm in."

The guest walks in and stretches her arms out as if to hug Jill, but stops on her way there. The sudden stop causes her short red hair to fly forward and cover her face.

"Was that too rude? Sorry, I couldn't wait to see if you're doing okay."

"Well, are you?"

"I'm fine. It's great to see you, Claire."

"Great! Come on," Claire exclaims.

Claire Redfield. Longtime friend of Jill Valentine. While everyone was off fighting outbreaks elsewhere, Claire was the only one with time for Jill. Seemingly the only thing that kept Jill's mind together was Claire's cheerfulness. It's as if she never breaks. No matter what happens. Claire had made it her priority to visit Jill as much as possible to help her cope with the trauma she suffered back in 2009. Trauma Jill would rather not speak nor think about.

Claire playfully hops over to Jill and slowly closes her arms around her, causing Jill to smile.

"You know, you don't smile like you used to."

Jill seems to ignore Claire's comment as they break up their hug. Jill, still smiling, beckons for Claire to get settled in and make her self comfortable.

"Wait, I almost forgot the door. Two seconds."

Claire turns back toward the door and closes it, remembering she left it wide open after barging in. Meanwhile, Jill has gone to the kitchen to get a beverage for Claire.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water is fine, thanks."

Jill opens her refrigerator and grabs an ice cold water bottle to give to Claire. Not expecting it, Jill hears Claire speak from directly behind her.

"You still have one, huh?"

Claire has made her way to the kitchen window, looking at a potted plant sitting upon the windowsill.

"Yes. It may bring back awful memories, but you know how useful they are."

"Yeah. I doubt either of us would be here without it."

Both women take a moment to look at the plant and remember the horrific memories that come with it. Although difficult, both are happy that they were able to eventually move on with their lives and leave the past behind.

Claire begins opening her water bottle, as Jill suddenly speaks.

"Come on. Let's go sit down."

"I'm right with you."

Jill walks back toward her living room as Claire finishes opening her water bottle. She puts the bottle to her lips and looks at the plant as she's about to drink.

"Well, here's a thank you after all these years."

Claire smiles as she pours some water into the plant, showing it a sign of gratitude for the many times it's helped her. She closes her bottle and with a final look to the plant returns to the living room with Jill.

"I watered your plant for you. You're welcome."

"Thank you. Now, how have you been?"

"The same. Working overseas, helping whoever needs it. I just do what I can. What about you? Any better?"

Jill seems hesitant to answer Claire's question as she suddenly remembers why Claire is visiting her, causing the smile on her face to slowly fade. Jill had grown tired of speaking of her problems repeatedly, not wanting to think of them any longer. It served only to amplify any negative thoughts.

"I- I'm fine."

Upon speaking, Jill's forced tone is recognized by Claire, who knows when Jill is in distress.

"Jill. Please, tell me. I can't help you if you won't let me."

Jill and Claire both lock eyes, allowing Claire to see the decay taking place within Jill's mind. The decay that she not only doesn't want to describe, but can't think of any way possible to.

Jill rests her head on Claire's shoulder for comfort, hoping that will quell some of the madness in her memory. They both sit quietly, ignoring everything else around them.

Through the silence, all that can be heard is the sound of the city outside. Cars rushing, people murmuring, wind blowing. Faintly, the television that was left on and forgotten whispers through the sounds.

"... supply. Officials have yet to confirm the cause of the..."

The voice coming from the television goes largely ignored. However, it makes Claire begin speaking again.

"Now, will you relax and tell me how you feel, please?"

Both are sitting together, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Jill, feeling a bit better as she continues to rest her head on Claire's shoulder, answers her question.

"Scared. I feel scared."

"At least, I think I do. I cannot tell anymore. It's been too long."

"I don't know how to describe whatever it is that is wrong with me."

"I think it hurts. I feel like..."

Jill abruptly stops talking, causing Claire to worry. She responds quickly, hoping nothing is wrong with Jill.

"Jill! What? You feel like what? Are you okay?"

No response. Jill continues to sit there. No expression shown as her head still rests on Claire's shoulder.

A tear begins to roll down Jill's face, still devoid of any emotion. She closes her eyes, beginning to wonder once again. Her thoughts taking her back inside.

Within a few moments Jill is fast asleep, hopefully silencing the noise in her mind for now. Though Claire loves speaking with Jill, she knows Jill needs time. Time to comprehend. Time to relax. Time to be happy.

Time that never seems to arrive...

 **"Chapter 2: Act 1: Patterns" is still in progress and will be finished soon.**


End file.
